The Looney Tunes Show
The Looney Tunes Show is a Looney Tunes television series that premiered on May 3, 2011 on Cartoon Network with the episode called Best Friends. The show is rated TV-PG, which makes the first show Looney Tunes show with that rating. Concept The concept of the show revolves around Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck leaving the woods and moving to the suburbs with "colorful neighbors" such as Sylvester and Tweety, Granny, and Yosemite Sam. The show features CGI shorts with Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner, as well as Merrie Melodies, one or two-minute music videos showcasing the classic characters singing original songs. Characters The main two characters of The Looney Tunes Show are Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (both voiced by Jeff Bergman), who appeared in all the episodes. Other characters on The Looney Tunes Show include Barnyard Dawg (voiced by Daran Norris), Crusher (voiced by Maurice LeMarche), Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West), Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Gossamer (voiced by Kwesi Boakye), Granny (voiced by June Foray), Henery Hawk (voiced by Joe Alaskey), Lola Bunny (voiced by Kristin Wiig), Mac and Tosh (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell respectively), Marvin the Martian (voiced by Eric Bauza), Pepe Le Pew (voiced by René Auberjonois), Pete Puma (voiced by John Kassir), Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen), Speedy Gonzales (voiced by Fred Armisen), Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings), Tina Russo Duck (voiced by Jennifer Esposito), Tweety (voiced by Jeff Bergman), Witch Lezah (voiced by Roz Ryan), Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Joe Alaskey), Road Runner (voiced by Frank Welker), and Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche). Episodes Merrie Melodies According to the show's debuting press release, it states The series also features Merrie Melodies — animated music videos of original songs spotlighting everyone from Elmer Fudd to Pepe Le Pew. Merrie Melodies are one-two minute music videos that air in the middle of almost every The Looney Tunes Show episode, excluding Monster Talent. The songs are avaliable on molderplz's Youtube channel and iTunes for 99¢. The first song, Grilled Cheese was performed by Elmer Fudd. The second song, I'm a Martian was performed by Marvin the Martian. The third song, Blow My Stack was performed by Yosemite Sam. The fourth song, Chicken Hawk was performed by Henery Hawk, Foghorn Leghorn, and Barnyard Dawg. The fifth song, Cock of the Walk was performed by Foghorn Leghorn. The sixth song, Queso Bandito was performed by Speedy Gonzales. The first episode with a Merrie Melody, but not a CGI short was the first episode, Monster Talent. The longest streak of Merrie Melodies lasted four episodes in a row, from Monster Talent to The Fish and Visitors. For a more detailed and complete list of Merrie Melodies, click here. Title Card Gallery Image:Blow My Stack.png|''Blow My Stack. Image:Chickenhawk.png|Chicken Hawk. Image:Snapshot20110610215633.png|Cock of the Walk. Image:Grilled Cheese.png|Grilled Cheese. Image:I'm A Martian.png|I'm a Martian. Image:Snapshot20110622231301.png|Queso Bandito. ﻿ CGI Shorts According to the show's debuting press release, it states ''This series also includes all-new adventures with the Road Runner (voiced by Frank Welker) and Wile E. Coyote in stunning CG. However, these CGI shorts didn't debut in the show first. Instead, it debuted in movies. Three shorts debuted in movie theaters, including Coyote Falls, which premiered on July 30, 2010, for the movie Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, Fur of Flying, which premiered on September 24, 2010, for the movie Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and Rabid Rider, which premiered on December 17, 2010, for the movie Yogi Bear. These shorts will all be available for the upcoming "All-Stars" Looney Tunes release, Looney Tunes Super Stars' Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: Supergenius Hijinks in Fall 2011 and unlike the Merrie Melodies, aren't on iTunes for download. The CGI shorts appear in less episodes than Merrie Melodies. The first short, Bubble Trouble premiered in the second episode. Three episodes later, in Monster Talent, the second short, A Zipline in the Sand premiered and Fe Fi Foe Dumb premiered in the following episode, Reunion. Sail Fail appeared in Casa de Calma and Unsafe at Any Speed appeared in Devil Dog. Silent But Deadly appeared in The Foghorn Leghorn Story and Winter Blunderland appeared in Eligible Bachelors. The largest gap between CGI shorts occurred between Members Only's Bubble Trouble and Monster Talent's A Zipline in the Sand. The first episodes with back-to-back CGI shorts were in Monster Talent's A Zipline in the Sand and Reunion's Fe Fi Foe Dumb. The first episode that had a CGI short, but not a Merrie Melody was in Monster Talent. The longest streak with CGI shorts occurred from Monster Talent and Eligible Bachelors, a span of six episodes. Title Card Gallery Image:A Zipline in the Sand.png|''A Zipline in the Sand. Image:Bubble Trouble.png|Bubble Trouble. Image:Snapshot20110610220502.png|Fe Fi Foe Dumb. Image:Snapshot20110622232327.png|Sail Fail. Image:Snapshot20110708004747.png|Silent But Deadly. Image:Snapshot20110626170104.png|Unsafe at Any Speed. Image:Snapshot20110708012409.png|Winter Blunderland. Intro right|250px The introduction Gallery Image:Warner Bros. Animation Presents (2011).png Image:Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show).png Image:Daffy Duck (The Looney Tunes Show).png Image:Yosemite Sam and Porky.png Image:Tina, Speedy, and Lola.png Image:Sylvester, Tweety, and Granny.png Image:Gossamer, Taz, and Witch Lezah.png ﻿ Outro Ratings ''Best Friends, the first episode, had 2.462 million viewers on its premiere night, making it the highest rated show (either premieres or reruns) in 2011 in terms of million viewers for Cartoon Network. Members Only, the second episode had 2.228 million viewers on its premiere night, losing 0.234 viewers. The Jailbird and Jailbunny, the third episode, dropped even more, having 2.075 million viewers, but still managing to hold over 2.000 million viewers on its premiere night, losing 0.387 million viewers from the first episode's premiere and 0.153 million viewers from the second episode's premiere. The Fish and Visitors, the fourth episode had 2.133 million viewers on its premiere night, gaining 0.058 viewers from the third episode's premiere. Monster Talent, the fifth episode had 2.330 million viewers on its premiere night, gaining 0.197 viewers from the previous week. Reunion, the sixth episode had 2.448 million viewers on its premiere night, gaining 0.118 viewers from the fifth episode's premiere. Casa de Calma, the seventh episode had 2.205 million viewers on its premiere night, losing 0.243 viewers from the previous week. Devil Dog, the eighth episode, became the first episode to dip under 2.000 million viewers on its premiere night, having 1.964 million viewers and losing 0.241 viewers from the previous week. The Foghorn Leghorn Story, the ninth episode reached the 2.000 million viewers mark again, getting 2.035 million viewers on its premiere night, gaining 0.071 million viewers from the previous week. Eligible Bachelors, the tenth episode got 2.108 million viewers on its premiere night, gaining 0.073 million viewers from the previous week. Setting a new series high, Peel of Fortune, the eleventh episode reached 2.471 million viewers on its premiere, gaining 0.363 million viewers, the biggest gain for the show. The show had no premiere with under 2.000 million viewers on its first seven episodes, ending the streak after the eighth. Production The Looney Tunes Show had news dating back to 2009 and the premiere date was pushed backed many times. According to an interview, production took 3-5 years and the staff were recording and writing episodes, since early June 2009. They casted voice actors in May and were writing episodes as they went along. The cast recorded and wrote eight episodes and they stopped recording, since they wanted to rework the series a bit. According to another interview, there was one stage in the show’s development, where there was an attempt to make the characters younger. When the May 3 premiere was announced, there was a ton of advertisement, including characters in Time Square advertisements and trains. DVDs Quickly after the release, the first DVD was announced for The Looney Tunes Show, The Looney Tunes Show - Season One, Volume One with the four debuting episodes, Best Friends, Members Only, The Jailbird and Jailbunny and The Fish and Visitors for $14.97, which was released on September 27, 2011. There is no news on a second DVD. Company Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. or Warner Bros. was the company in charge of the production of the 2011 version of The Looney Tunes Show. They also made the original Looney Tunes shorts and was a setting in the 2003 movie, Looney Tunes: Back in Action. The logo to the right is featured in The Looney Tunes Show's theme song, just like in the original Looney Tunes shorts, where it appeared in the beginning of the shorts, when announcing the cast and short title. Category:Content